World History/Renaissance WebQuest
The word "Renaissance" is a French word that means "rebirth". From the early 14th to the late 16th century, a revival of interest in the values and arts of Greece and Rome led to a golden age of cultural blending and innovation. This Renaissance transformed Western European life. During the Renaissance, The Western European world image shifted from a religious view to a worldly outlook. Renaissance intellectuals had a growing confidence in individual human spirit and abilities. This new focus on personal worth of the individual is called "humanism." Your assignment will be to research a Renaissance topic assigned to you, develop a powerpoint presentation celebrating this most amazing time period in our history. This persentation will give information about your topic and also link to other internet sites related to that topic. Your presentation will be created mainly for teachers and students in our school, but they will also be uploaded to the internet so that virtually anyone in the world may view them. General Sites Scientists of the Renaissance Women of the Renaissance Artists of the Renaissance Religious Leaders of the Renaissance Political Leaders of the Renaissance Authors of the Renaissance Renaissance Art The World of Renaissance and Reformation in Europe Continental European Renaissance Resources Renaissance Maps English Renaissance Literature Renaissance Image Gallery Renaissance Humanism The Web Museum in Paris Renaissance Image Collection Renaissance Timeline Johannes Kepler Information about Johannas Kepler compiled by Rice University. Kepler's Laws A graphic representation of Kepler's Laws along with some biographical information. The site is written by Bill Drennon, Physics Teacher, Central Valley Christian High School, Visalia, CA USA. Scientific Revolution - Table of Contents Includes information about Johannes Kepler & his work from the "History of Western Civilization" by Dr. E.L. Skip Knox, Boise State University. Profiles in Courage: Galileo Galileo is a seminal figure in the history of science. What sorts of religious opposition did he face in order to promote his revolutionary ideas? The Galileo Project An extensive list of links to information about Galileo compiled by Rice University. Profiles in Courage: Copernicus Copernicus started a revolution in astronomy which touched many areas of human thought - read about how he dealt with religious opposition. Henry VIII The life and works of King Henry VIII, from the Luminarium website. Henry the Navigator Extensive biography of Prince Henry The Navigator. Prince Henry the Navigator Information about Prince Henry form Hyperhistory.com. Elizabeth I Biographical information about one of England greatest queens. Machiavelli Online Excellent source of links to information on Maciavelli. Elizabeth I The life and times of Elizabeth I of England. Niccolo Machiavelli Links to information about Niccolo Machiavelli from Epiteme Links.com - Philosophy Links on Internet. Includes exerpts from Machiavelli texts online. Lorenzo de Medici - Ruler of Florence and Art Patron A very short biography of Lorenzo de Medici. Michelangelo and His Influence: Drawings From Windsor Castle The Sistine Chapel A virtual tour of the sistine Chapel, including the ceiling which was painted by Michelangelo. This chapel is a showcase of Renisance art. Michelangelo Buonarroti A very complete biography about the life and works of Michelangelo. Rembrandt van Rijn "The Rembrandt Research Project" website provides information about Rembrandt's art works. Raphael Several paintings by Raphael and brief biography from the HomePage of Carol Gerten-Jackson. Rembrandt van Rijn An excellent biography of Rembrandt from the National Gallery of Art. Raphael Paintings and Biography by Nicolas Pioch Eyck, Jan van Brief biography and several examples of Jan van Eyck's paintings from the HomePage of Carol Gerten-Jackson. Bruegel, Pieter the Elder Overview of the artwork of Pieter Bruegel the Elder. Provides biographical information and several paintings. Pieter Bruegel the Elder Biographical information from the Home Page of Carol Gerten-Jackson. Boccaccio's Life and Works Biographical timeline of Giovanni Boccaccio's life, along with exerpts from his works. Compiled by Anthony Oldcorn of Brown University. Leonardo Da Vinci Examples of some of his works and description of his life as an artist. Rembrandt Examples of his work and a description of his life as an artist. A Rembrandt Research Project Spiritual Excercises of Ignatius Loyala An exerpt from Loyola's writing translated by Father Elder Mullan, S.J. A Biography of Ignatius Loyola Biography of Saint Ignatius Loyola, provided by LeMoyne University. Reformation Links to innformation about Reformation leaders, including Martin Luther, compiled by Hans Rollmann for the Memorial University of Newfoundland, Department of Religious Studies. The Thomas More Website More about More. Sir Thomas More The life and works of Sir Thomas More, from the Luminarium website. Sir Thomas More The life and works of Sir Thomas More. Information compiled for the "Luminarium" website by Annina Jokinen. Luther, Martin Brief biography of Martin Luther. John Calvin This essay about John Calvin's philosophy appeared in a booklet published by thePresbyterian Board of Education in 1909. Roger Bacon This site, hosted by the Hanover College History Depratment, provide access to some of the scientific writings of Roger Bacon. John Calvin Biographic information about John Calvin by Mark Browning for Wheaton College. GATHERING INFORMATION Take notes on the accomplishments and impact that they had. Be sure to get copies of art, diagrams, books, summaries of ideas, etc. that reflect these time periods. WRITING Create a powerpoint presentation that specifically: • explains the major contributions of this subject area. • describes the impact that the subject had on mankind. • answers the focus questions posed for your topic. • uses at least 5 sources • includes a title page • includes a bibliography with your web page. • includes links to related sites. The Housewife's Rich Cabinet Remedies, Recipies, and Helpful Hints The Legal Rights of Women During the Seventeenth Century Shakespeare's Unruly Women Female Writers of the Renaissance Gender, Family, Household Seventeenth-Century Norms and Controversies The Life of Women in Tudor Endland Renaissance Women Online Wifely Duties Catherine de Medicis Mary I of England Mary Queen of Scots Lavinia Fontana Joan of Arc Profile of Joan of Arc Francis Petrarch Selections from his Correspondences Blurb + author. Shakespeare's Globe Shakespeare's Golbe theatre through the ages. Sponsored by the English Department of the University of Reading in The United Kingdom. François Rabelais Shirt biography of Rabelais. Includes links to other sites. The Internet Shakespeare Editions Texts of Shakespeare's plays available on the Internet. Biographical Information - Shakespeare A brief chronology of Shakespeare's life. Shakespeare, William A short account of Shakespeare's life. English Renaissance Literature Chaucer Biographica information on Geoffrey Chaucer. Chaucer's Canterbury Tales "There's quite a bit missing from the full Canterbury Tales -- this is simply what happened to be on the net. It's about half or a little less of all the tales. It's a pity that the Prolog is missing. Maybe you could go find a book. You remember, ... a book? ." Digital Dante Comprehensive webpages from Columbia University, including links to biographic information as well as exerpts from Dante's works. Miquel de Cervantes Online text of Cervantes great work "Don Quixote". Site maintained by Hanover College. Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra Useful information about Cervantes from Texas AM University's Center for the Study of Digital Libraries. Includes biographical information as well as a chronology and exerpts from the works of Cervantes. Your powerpoint presentation will be evaluated according to the Powerpoint Content-Based Rubric. Your percentage can be determined by adding your scores for each level. Powerpoint Content Based Rubric 5 10 15 17 Layout/ Design Powerpoints are unattractive. Text is difficult to read. Backgrounds and graphics are distracting. PPT's appear busy or boring. Text may be difficult to read. Backgrounds and graphics are somewhat distracting. The PPT's are eye-catching and attractive. Text is easy to read. The backgrounds are subtle and appropriate. The PPT's are creatively designed with text in tables. Graphics and backgrounds enhance the page. Information Information is poorly written, inaccurate, or incomplete. Some information is provided, but is limited or inaccurate. Information is well written and interesting to read. Information is accurate and complete, is creatively written, and is cleverly presented. Navigation/ Links The user may become lost; links may be missing or not working. Includes 3 or less links to related internet sites. Navigation is confusing. Some links may not work. Includes 4 or less links to related internet sites. Navigation is easy and consistent. There are 5-6 links to related internet sites. Links are created with images and icons to enhance the text links. Includes 4 or more links to related internet sites. Sources/ Bibliography Only one source for information is used. Only one type (library or internet) of source is used. Both library sources and internet sources are used. A variety of internet sources are used. Bibliography No listing of sources is provided. Some sources are listed. All sources are listed. All sources are listed in proper bibliography form. Following Classroom Guidelines Students are often out of their area without permission and are disruptive to the class. Students occasionally leave area without permission. Students stay in their area and talk quietly to their own partner only. Students are always on task, stay in their own area, and work quietly. Category:Western High School Social Studies Department